


In The Quad

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford is so green and beautiful. Luckily, Sam has his roommate to keep him grounded.</p><p>Written for prompt - Sam + earth + smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Quad

That was one thing he never got used to during his first year at Stanford. The grass on the quad was always green and perfectly trimmed. Sam’s life up to that point was old leather back seats, asphalt roads, concrete parking lots and close quarters with his brother.

Sam found a private corner of the quad to study every Sunday, his back leaning against an old oak that grew by the Philosophy department building. where the fresh-cut grass met up with jasmine bushes growing nearby.

He just flipped to Chapter 18 of his Art History book when it was plucked out of his hands.  
“I knew I’d find you here.”

Sam found himself straddled by his roommate Brady. The blonde had a great smile and a dry sarcastic wit, and the two of them fit together like puzzle pieces from pulled from two different sets. Their relationship wasn’t met to be but it worked somehow. Jokes and late night talks turned into drunken kisses and blow jobs. It was a comfortable thing between them but they never took it outside the dorm room.

“Brady, get off me.” Sam pushed against his chest, but it was a wall of muscle and immovable, and reminded Sam so much of Dean.

The other man looked over his shoulder. “Sam, no one can see us over here.” Brady leaned in for a kiss, taking hold of Sam’s face while grinding down against his cock.

When they broke off the kiss, Sam looked out into the quad but there were only a few people on the other end, playing soccer. “Someone’s gonna see us.” He whispered, feeling a flush creep up his cheeks at the thought of one of his professors walking by.

“Not if we’re quick.” Brady reached down to unzip Sam’s jeans, pushing his hand under the briefs to cup Sam’s cock and balls. The sudden feel of Brady’s hand, the sounds of the soccer players laughing and the smell of the grass were so vivid, almost too much for him. He fisted the front of Brady’s cotton t shirt, and let out a low moan. 

Brady’s laugh was near his ear, and he could feel the man’s breaths against the hair on his neck. “Now, that’s what I wanted to hear. You know, keep that up and those soccer players will wonder what’s going on over here.” He started to jack Sam’s cock with efficient motions, all the while, peppering Sam with kisses that captured and quieted his moans. 

“Fuck, Brady.” He came only a few minutes later, all over Brady’s hand. His roommate wiped the come across the perfectly trimmed grass and stood up as Sam pulled himself back together. Sam looked up into Brady’s smiling face and at the hand extended to him from above.  
“C’mon, Sam, it’s laundry day. I’ll let you blow me on top of the washing machine later.”


End file.
